


medium pepperoni, extra cheese, extra you

by jnhao



Series: tumblr requests [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Anxiety, Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun Are Roommates, Light Angst, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pizza, Pizza Delivery Boy Xu Ming Hao | The8, Platonic Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnhao/pseuds/jnhao
Summary: in a vain attempt to cure his phone anxiety, junhui orders a pizza. when that doesn’t bode well, he finds that talking to a very cute pizza delivery boy does.





	medium pepperoni, extra cheese, extra you

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was: _"Here I come with another Junhao request! A short and sweet 1-2k fic with lovestruck Jun and savage Minghao. Maybe a pizza!au but you decide as long as Thughao comes out. Btw love your blog tysm!!!! <3<3”_
> 
> hello, this is relatively plotless and i relate with junhui a lot about phone calls rip i'm sorry if this sucks or doesn't make sense
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://jnhao.tumblr.com/post/167965778124/medium-pepperoni-extra-cheese-extra-you)

“Pledis Pizza. How may I help you today?”

Junhui hesitates when a forced polite voice answers the phone. The pizza boy’s voice on the other end of the line is a bit high pitched and definitely heavy with an accent that Junhui can’t quite place. There’s a beat of uncomfortable silence while the pizza boy waits for Junhui to speak, but Junhui merely grips onto the phone and breathes deeply into the receiver, forcing himself to remain calm.

Maybe calling instead of ordering online really wasn’t the way to go, but Junhui was certain that his anxiety about phone calls wouldn’t keep him from a good meal.

How terribly wrong he was.

There’s an exasperated sigh on the other end of the line and Junhui tenses as he prepares for the next words to reach his ears.

“Listen, if you’re not going to order anything, then don’t waste my time and call then breath into the phone like some creep. I’m hanging up now.”

There’s a loud click as the line disconnects, leaving Junhui with a dial tone emitting from his phone. Junhui lets his hand fall limply to his side and curls up on the couch, holding a pillow to his chest as he pulls up the pizzeria’s website and orders a medium pepperoni pizza with extra cheese online.

Maybe next week, he thinks wistfully as he waits for his pizza.

Thankfully, the pizza delivery boy isn’t the same boy who’d answered the phone and Junhui breathes a little easier.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Pledis Pizza, how may I help you?”

Junhui takes a deep breath in, then out, panic already roaring through his veins like a wildfire. He blanks on what he’s supposed to say, too busy trying to figure out how to speak.

It’s the same boy from before, his tone less forced this time. He sounds happy if Junhui isn’t mistaken.

But he isn’t happy for long.

“Oh, it’s you,” the boy mumbles into the phone, his voice lowering in volume to help try and mask the tone of irritation that’s quickly beginning to build.

Junhui freezes, his brain shutting down. He gasps into the phone and practically jumps out of his skin when the pizza boy’s voice raises in volume, his irritation very clear and apparent.

“Look! Stop calling here if you’re just going to be a creep about it!”

Junhui stands there for a long time, long after the boy has hung up on him and long after Wonwoo has stumbled through the front door, three books in his arms and a wary look leveled at the elder.

“Pizza again?” Wonwoo asks quietly, his voice barely above a murmur as he stands in the middle of the living room, a few feet away from Junhui.

Junhui nods robotically, his body feeling stiff and Wonwoo frowns in understanding.

“I’ll order something online,” the younger man says, kicking his shoes off before trudging towards his room.

Junhui watches him go, color starting to come back to his face. He falls forward into the couch and curls into a ball, hugging a pillow tight to his chest. Wonwoo comes back into the living room a little while later, phone and book in hand as he settles on the armchair beside the couch. Junhui ignores him for the most part and hopes with all his might that the delivery boy will be different again, anything to save him from embarrassment.

Of course, his luck isn’t the greatest and when he opens the door twenty-seven minutes later, he comes face to face with a beautiful, fiery Chinese boy. He has pretty eyes and dark hair, only a little shorter than Junhui and much skinnier. So skinny in fact that Junhui doubts he’s ever even eaten pizza before. Junhui scans his shirt for a nametag and almost sighs out loud when he finds one.

His name is Minghao.

Minghao holds the pizza box out, opening the lid so Junhui can see its contents before closing it again once Junhui has nodded. He tells Junhui the total and Junhui scrambles to find his wallet, pulling out the appropriate amount of money needed to pay, even adding a bit extra as a tip. Minghao hands him his pizza and takes the proffered money from Junhui’s hand. Junhui sweats as he counts the bills out underneath his breath and raises his brows once he reaches the tip.

“Thank you,” Minghao says, separating his tip from the money Junhui handed him and shoving all of it into the serenity-colored mini apron he has tied around his waist.

Junhui nods, his tongue feeling like a dumbbell in his mouth as he murmurs, “Thank you.”

It isn’t until the words are already out of his mouth that Junhui realizes he said them in Mandarin. His face flushes as he breaks out in a nervous sweat and fidgets on his doorstep, refusing to meet the gaze of the cute boy in front of him.

Minghao shifts his weight on his feet and shoves his hands into the pockets of his apron before saying, “You’re welcome. Enjoy your pizza.”

Junhui’s head snaps up, startled, but Minghao has already turned around and is making his way down the hallway, gracing Junhui with a gorgeous view of his backside. He stands on the doorstep for a while, forgetting that he’s holding a pizza box until the heat registers in his brain and he winces at the minor burn his arm has acquired registers as well.

Wonwoo is waiting for him in the kitchen, plates and cups ready as Junhui sets the pizza down on the counter. “What took you so long?”

“Uh,” Junhui struggles to find the right words. “...nothing.”

Wonwoo shrugs and pats Junhui’s shoulder, quickly diverting his attention to the pizza once Junhui has finished speaking. Junhui fills up his own plate on auto, not really paying attention to what he’s doing until Wonwoo gently takes the packet of red chili pepper Junhui was about to up-end on his slices of pizza. Junhui murmurs a thanks and grabs the cheese instead, his face feeling warm again.

And while Junhui eats, he can’t stop himself from thinking about how Minghao had answered him in perfect Mandarin, his voice smoother than when he spoke in Korean.

His heart beats a little louder in his chest as he finishes his pizza, laying down on the couch beside Wonwoo once they’re both done and settle in to watch some anime they’re both behind in. Wonwoo spoons him, his chest firm against Junhui’s back but Junhui can’t get his mind off the pizza delivery boy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Junhui waits with a tense breath as the phone rings against his ear.

His hands are sweaty and his heartbeat is loud in his ears, but Junhui merely curls his hands into fists and breathes out slowly, forcing himself to calm down.

The phone connects then and Junhui is more than a little relieved when the same boy answers again.

“Pledis Pizza. How may I help you?” Minghao asks, his voice a little annoyed again.

Junhui gasps in relief, words on the tip of his tongue before he’s cut off by Minghao angrily saying, “Listen, you better have called to order something this time.”

“Uh, sorry. Phone anxiety,” Junhui mumbles out, hoping that it might explain his odd behavior a little at least, before continuing. “Um, I actually wanted to order a medium pepperoni pizza with extra cheese, please.”

Minghao is silent on the other end, his breath being the only thing Junhui can hear and yeah, Junhui gets how his calls could have been defined as creepy now. Still, the silence is starting to become uncomfortable so Junhui fakes a cough and speaks again.

“Hello?”

“So that was you last time then?” Minghao asks, his voice a little lower, a lot smoother.

Junhui nods before he remembers that Minghao can’t see him doing that and hastens to answer. “Yes.”

Minghao sighs into the phone before speaking again, in full professional mode now. “One medium pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. Anything else you’d like to add?”

“Your number,” Junhui blurts before he can think about it, paling when he realizes what he just said. “Um, I meanー”

Minghao laughs, a bright happy sound that warms Junhui all over. “We’ll see about that when I deliver your pizza in less than thirty minutes. May I have your name and address?”

Junhui flushes, unbelieving of how well their conversation is going so far. “Wen Junhui. And I’m pretty sure you know where I live by now.”

“True. Well, Junhui, see you soon then,” Minghao chuckles into the phone.

Junhui smiles, his entire body thrumming with excitement. “See you soon.”

He stares at his phone for a little while afterward, in awe of how well that had gone. His body is shaking like it always is whenever he’s just ended a call, but this time it’s for an entirely _different_ reason instead.

Who knew that Junhui’s phone anxiety could be prevented by talking in Mandarin to a very, _very_ cute boy?

Certainly, not Junhui, but it’s not like he’s complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this! my requests are closing soon, so if there's something you want me to take a crack at, just send in a request [here](http://jnhao.tumblr.com/ask)! thank you again!!


End file.
